The prior art is full of various methods and apparatus for collecting grass clippings cut from a walk-behind lawn mower. More recently the art has developed to the use of disposable plastic trash-type bags mounted in various ways behind the mower to directly receive the grass clippings so as to eliminate the step of transferring the clippings from a conventional grass collecting bag to a disposable trash bag as was done previously in the prior art. In one type of system such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,063 to Leaphart a disposable perforated plastic trash-type bag 72 is attached about the outlet chute of the mower by an elastic band. The bag is supported from below by a base pan 28 mounted on the rear of the mower, and a shield 42 is hinged at the rear of the base while being hooked over the crossbars of the handle of the mower. A hood 56 extends over the top of the bag 72. Another disposable grass-collecting bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,198 to Lane in which the disposable bag 38 has its upper open end in a horizontal plane and folded about a support 46 below the mower chute. In another system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,418 Arizpe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,095 the disposable bag has its open end mounted in a vertical plane about a mounting member fixed about the discharge conduit of the mower. Other disposable-type grass collecting bag systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398--Aurmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,395--Wach, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,779, 4,233,806--Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,800--Petterson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,484--Van Swearingen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,467--Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,546--Mochado et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,019--Edwards et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,772--Seefert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,982--Skaja et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,273-- Leader.